


sometimes

by neoragodestiny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny
Summary: “Sometimes you need time to be a kid again.”orWonwoo takes Chan out for some ice cream late at night.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	sometimes

Wonwoo looks up from his book as Chan walks through the front door with hunched shoulders and a heavy sigh.

“How did it go?” he asks. He knows Chan had to go talk to the staff about some upcoming schedules. Chan just looks at him blearily.

Chan sighs once more. “It’s fine, I’m just tired,” he murmurs as he drops his bag to the ground.

But before he can sink into a chair, and probably never get out of it for the rest of the evening, Wonwoo is out of his chair. Chan stumbles a couple of steps, purely from surprise, as Wonwoo tugs him by the arm back towards the front door.

“Hyung?” Chan stares at him wide-eyed.

Wonwoo smiles as he grabs a jacket. “Come on, let’s go get some ice-cream.”

“Ice-cream? It’s like 9pm,” Chan says as Wonwoo gets shoes out of the cupboard.

“And you’ve spent the whole day being productive and… being an adult,” Wonwoo says as Chan hops out the front door behind him, putting on his other shoe. “Sometimes, you just need to buy ice-cream, and then watch movies, or play video games. Just… not be an adult,”

“But I am an adult,” Chan says dumbly. He’s not sure if it’s because he spent the whole day in intense discussions with staff about schedules, but his brain isn’t following the same thought process as Wonwoo’s.

“Legally, yes,” Wonwoo says, “We all are. But the kid inside us never disappears,”

He turns back to smile at Chan as they step out onto the street. “We just learn to indulge the kid inside us less. To spend more time doing other things, responsible, productive things; but that doesn’t mean we never spend any time not being an adult,” he says. “That doesn’t mean we don’t still have a child inside us who needs attention sometimes.”

“So, sometimes we’ll go out to get ice cream, even at 9pm, and watch movies, even at 10pm, or play video games until midnight, because sometimes… sometimes we need time to be a kid again,”

They’ve reached the convenience store by now. Wonwoo stands outside and tilts his head at the door. The bright fluorescent lights reflect in his round glasses, but Chan can see it - the little sparkle in his eye, like an excited child.

Chan smiles. “Sometimes we need time to be a kid again,” he says.

Wonwoo grins and they enter the brightly-lit store together.


End file.
